Green Adventures 2 point 5 phase 1
by Nazo the Mysterious Hedgehog
Summary: After the events on Colonial ARK, Green is thrown into one series of events to the next as the dreaded Xorda return and threaten the world. And then after Sonic seemingly vanishes the Neo Eggman Empire makes it's move, and all over Mobius people are in trouble as the mad tyrant Neo Dr. Eggman causes terror. And learn how Fiona joined the Freedom Fighters.
1. Adventure 1

Green Adventures 2.5

Note: This story has a lot of events in it related to the main comics, it's also in three phases and keep your eyes peeled for unexpected twists and turns.

Prologue

Year 3234

Green received letters from Uma Arachnis days after the events of Colonial Ark, the letters had told him that she feared soon she'd die from radiation poisoning because she was in Robotropolis and exposed to high levels of radiation along with former warlord Kodos Lion. She had informed Green that she laid a clutch of eggs, and that should she fail in her mission to keep the Sword of Acorn safe. That her children would take over for her, Green was having a hard time with this sad news because now he was starting to experience the emotional loss of Shadow.

However the loss of Shadow would be among the least of anyone's concerns in weeks to come, for far away on the edge of the solar system an ancient enemy of the human race was on its way to Mobius.

The bridge of an alien spaceship, located at the edge of the solar system

"Your kind call us many things, demons, monsters, zealot warriors...because we obey the sacred laws of our people the Xorda." a Xorda said to a captured Overlander warrior, the warrior was in a prison pod that was filled with air, the Xorda was cleansing himself in some kind of liquid that was like soap to his people. "Taking the life of a single Xorda Emissary of peace, shall be paid in the blood of over seven-trillion of whatever race is responsible for taking the life of a Xorda Emissary." the Xorda said as it swam towards the prisoner.

The inside of Xorda ships were filled with water, because their people needed water in order to survive. Unlike most races they preferred to swim, the Xorda in general looked like octopi mixed with jellyfish and had attributes like them. They had between twenty and thirty pink tentacles connected to a huge, purple "brain-sphere" with three gill-tubes on each side, two long fin-like flaps spanning across the membrane. A single, yellow eye is located between the two halves they also have psychic powers. Most of them could only use their psychic powers for telepathy, but others such as the spaceship captains could use their minds to lift up objects. The Xorda ship captain was using his psychic powers to lift up a giant rectangle block made from an unknown material, the block was in the prison pod the Overlander was in.

The prisoner was chained down, and his head was kept locked in place by two objects that came from the walls of his pod. "How can you still hold a grudge for our people after all those years...why have you bothered keeping me alive beast?" the Overlander warrior asked.

"You call me beast, when your kind are the real monsters. You and your ship of warriors attacked a planet under our protection, had we failed to terminate the threat you posed. An entire world would've fallen, and you claim your journey was to peacefully seek a new home, but yet you go to the lengths of causing genocide for a new home. We aren't the beasts here, you and your filthy kind are." the Xorda captain shouted into the mind of the Overlander warrior, using his psychic powers the Xorda assaulted the mind of the Overlander warrior with images and feelings of all the pain he and his fellow warriors caused the inhabitants of the planet they invaded about a year ago.

The Overlander was overwhelmed by this, he barely uttered. "But...why am I still alive..." the Overlander warrior asked, while in psychological pain.

The Xorda glared at him, as he said. "So you can behold the mud sphere you came from." the Xorda captain said, as he used his psychic powers to bring up the ships monitors, using maximum zoom capacity the monitor showed Mobius.

"Mobius..." the Overlander warrior said.

"We felt as leader of the Overlander warriors, you deserved one final look at your slime ball home before we returned to It." the Xorda captain said.

"You'll never conquer Mobius...the armies of our world are stronger than the last time you came!" the Overlander warrior shouted.

"No we won't conquer it...we will shatter it into dust!" the Xorda captain shouted into the mind of the Overlander warrior, he then looked at the rectangle block and used his mind to send it down to crush the head of the Overlander warrior.

The blood of the Overlander warrior filled the prison pod as all blood was forced out of his body, by the machines in his pod. The prison pod then opened up and released the blood into the ship, all the Xorda who inhaled the blood mixed with water into their bodies spent many long hours with their eyes closed. Before the captain gave word to his crew "enjoy the scent of blood my brethren, for we shall not partake in anymore. Once we reach Mobius we shall give the Mobians we've heard of a choice, and then to show our power we'll send a single drone ship out to level one of their cities. After that we shall launch the Quantum Dial, and turn them to dust." the Xorda captain ordered as his ship was getting closer to Mobius, they noticed a ship belonging to another alien race but didn't bother with them at all.

Back on planet Mobius, Green, Nicolas and Sprocket the Chao were called to Central City for an important event, an event for their fallen friend Shadow. As for Sonic and the Freedom Fighters, they were busy freeing the Robians of Robotropolis, and soon they have to save the Overlanders that Neo Dr. Eggman tricked into living in Robotropolis.

Phase 1

Adventure 1

Shadow's Memorial

Green, Nicolas and Sprocket arrived in Central City after an airplane ride took them to the city, the event that was happening today was very emotional. Green and his friends met up with the Thorndyke family, Rouge and Topaz. As well as Ella and Mr. Tanaka, Green was wearing a black cloak to keep his face hidden, he didn't feel like talking much at all.

There was a long moment of silence until the President of the United Federation arrived, when he arrived the press had a lot of questions for him as usual but his body guards kept them away. He stood tall and silent as he walked to make his speech, "my fellow people of Mobius, we have gathered here today in loving memory of our fallen hero Shadow the Hedgehog." when he said this everyone went silent.

"When we first learned of the existence of Shadow the Hedgehog, he framed Sonic for crimes because Dr. Eggman was using Shadow. But...in spite of what Shadow did, he proved himself a true hero when he gave his life to save us all from Colonial ARK. As you all know the ARK almost destroyed our world, but thanks to the heroics of Super Sonic and Super Shadow the world was saved. We gather here today for the Shadow the Hedgehog Memorial Statue of our fallen hero." Mr. President said as he and a few others pulled away a giant clothe, it revealed a twenty foot statue of Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Our special guest for the unveiling of this memorial is Shadow's close friend, Green the Hedgehog. Who knew Shadow long ago, as Nazo the Hedgehog, Green can you come up here son?" Mr. President said as he asked Green to come up.

Green slowly walked up, he made his speech as short as possible "thank you Mr. President..." he said to the President of the United Federation. "Shadow was a very important friend of mine...and it saddens me to lose him and to see so much wasted on the creation of weapons, which is why behind the memorial for our friend Shadow. We shall make the Maria Robotnik Memorial Hospital, dedicated to the pursuit of looking for cures to any and all illnesses. Especially N.I.D.S, I wish that Prof. Gerald could see how much the United Federation has changed over the years for the better...and I wish my friends Maria and Shadow could be here today...I miss you guys." Green said as he removed his hood, and it revealed that he changed his quill/hair style. It looked exactly like Shadow's, but in place of red stripes he dyed black stripes into his quills. "I shall wear my quills in the style of my friend, in order to remember him...Shadow...I wish we had more time." Green said as he began to cry silently before he left.

Green didn't spend much time in Central City after that, he went back to Westside Island and spent days there and kept getting saddening letters. Uma Arachnis had died from radiation poisoning, Nate Morgan was Robotized along with a couple other Overlanders and they were frozen like statues, Heavy and Bomb were reprogrammed by Neo Dr. Eggman and got destroyed by Sonic when they attacked him. Green was having it hard with this news, he felt very withdrawn from everybody including Nicolas.

Green had spent a week away from everyone and was moaning Shadow's passing, he had a hard time trying to stay happy with Shadow's loss on his mind. He had spent the week trying to tell himself that Shadow could be alright or that Shadow was in a better place, but it didn't help him at all, he went to Scrap Brain Zone on South Island after a week had passed by. And Rouge the Bat found him, "hey there handsome how are you doing?" she asked Green playfully.

"Not now Rouge..." Green said.

"You kind of acting like Shadow eh?" she asked in a teasing manner, but Green turned and faced Rouge and his eyes were covered in tears.

"What would you know?!" he shouted.

"Relax...I was just teasing." she said.

Green all of a sudden snapped, he then shouted out at Rouge. "Right like you always do Rouge! You don't understand what I'm going through...I don't know about you but I've lost tons of friends and lots of family over the ages..." Green said as he kept crying, "...you know very well that I'm really Nazo the Hedgehog...you've heard that I've been alive for a long time." he said.

"Yeah I know...but...could you explain to me why you're like this? I've never seen you this beaten up before." Rouge said, she wanted to know more on what was going on.

"...well Rouge...it's because...being Nazo, I've had so many life experiences. I've had practically every job a person on Mobius could have, and it's been my burden too bear with knowing that I'll continue to live while everyone else will age away. I've lost so many friends over my long life as Nazo...and Shadow was one of the last people living from my past life and he could've lived forever with me...until...he died saving us...I don't know if you've lost anyone special or close to you in your life...but it's never easy to bare." Green explained while he was still crying a little.

Rouge was silent for a while, but after she took a moment to absorb everything she was told. She calmly said to her fellow agent and friend. "...I've never had anyone close to me die before, but I have lost fellow agents in the field before...and...my adopted dad doesn't want to see me again...I know all too well what this emotional stuff is like, it hits you like a train and brakes you into pieces...but the important thing is that you get as many of those pieces that you can, and put yourself back together." Rouge said as she and Green both sat down, they sat at the place where Green let Dr. Oliver Eggman go so many years ago, they let their legs hang over the edge.

"...true...but you can never find all the pieces..." Green said as he wiped away a tear.

"...we may not be able to get every single piece back, but one of the good ways to keep moving on is to keep good memories of the time spent with those you lost. And to keep pushing on for their sake, sometimes you just need some alone time but remember to talk about how you feel with someone you can trust and a counselor." Rouge said to Green as she put a hand on his right shoulder.

"...I never took you for the kind of person to give advice Rouge..." Green said as he stopped crying, and wiped away his tears.

Rouge smiled to Green. "I'm full of surprises Green." Rouge said.

Green was starting to feel better, but then he remembered he needed to tell Rouge something. "Oh Rouge...there's something very important I have to tell you." Green said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"...through adoption...we're cousins." Green said.

"What?" Rouge said in a bit of disbelief.

"Well you see Rouge, Nicolette Weasel many years ago adopted Green. I have the complete records here." Nicolas said as he gave Rouge his handheld form, he turned into his holo-lynx form when he did this.

"...wh...how...you mean these past couple years I've been working with my cousin!?" Rouge said with a surprised look on her face.

"I wanted you to get too know me as just a person...before you got to know me as a cousin." Green explained.

"...I think I'll need a moment to process this..." Rouge said as she read through all the records that Nicolas gave to her, it took a few hours but she just looked at Green after a while and said, "...I'm glad to have family again." she said as she gave Green a big hug.

"As am I, Rouge...as am I..." he said.

"I mean, it's cool to have a cousin working alongside me" Rouge said as she suddenly changed her behavior, to try and act like her sassy self.

Green smiled, he was glad to know Rouge took the news well. "It is at that Rouge, how about we go and help our friends out there?" Green asked Rouge.

"I'm game if you are, by the way is this Scrap Brain Zone?" Rouge asked Green.

"Yup...the first base that Dr. Oliver Eggman built and began his evil schemes, at least the first one that we single handedly broke into." Green said with a grin.

"I'm glad to still be by your side." Nicolas said.

"You know, someday we need to get you shoes and gloves" Green said to Nicolas.

"One day, but we need to focus on learning more about those spaceships we detected from the ARK." Nicolas said.

"Oh snap...I forgot all about them, did you check on any records at all regarding those ships?" Green asked Nicolas.

"Yes...and they aren't exactly like any we've seen before, and there's no records on them anywhere." Nicolas explained.

"What are you guys talking about?" Rouge asked.

"When we were on the ARK, we got footage from the long range telescopes of some kind of alien ships within the solar system. I have a feeling they might be Xorda related." Green explained.

"Xorda?" Rouge said.

"They're an advance alien race, humans have known about them for thousands of years now but didn't have any reason to worry about them. Because they left Mobius alone after their first attack." Nicolas explained.

"Well it sounds like they might be coming back." Rouge said.

"Maybe...I need to go and check on the status of the Overlanders who moved out of Robotropolis." Green said.

"That's good, because Princess Sally and the President of the United States could use your help." Rouge said.

"Well Green?" Nicolas said.

"...I say we do it to it, it's time we get back into action." Green said as he led Rouge to the Nimbus, they rode the biplane all the way to Station Square.

Quite a series of events have happened, and now after a week Green is back in action and with a new quill/hair style. Wait and see what's in store, as the Xorda make their return to Mobius in chapters too come.


	2. Adventure 2

Adventure 2

Finding Hope

Green, Rouge and Nicolas made their way too Station Square as fast as they could in the Nimbus. When they arrived at the city they saw a giant Chinese dragon, but Sonic and some Freedom Fighters were able to get the dragon away from the city. Green landed the Nimbus at the Thorndyke Mansion, he and his team didn't have time to explain to the Thorndykes what was going on. They ran and flew as fast as they could back into the city, a lot of G.U.N troops were in the city. After the tragedies that happened in Robotropolis, the Overlanders fled to Station Square in hopes of taking sanctuary from Neo Dr. Eggman.

"Agent Green is in the field." a G.U.N Trooper said over the radio.

"Sir!" a lot of the troops said to Green.

"At ease men!" Green ordered, he then walked towards an officer and asked him "what's going on soldier?" he asked.

"Station Square was recently invaded by a dragon calling himself Zan, we don't know much about them but Paladin Squad and a few Freedom Fighters have engaged the dragon on an island several miles off the Emerald Coast." the G.U.N officer explained.

"This is not good...what's the status on the refuges?" Green asked.

"The Overlander refuges from Robotropolis, are currently in a shelter on the west side of the city." the officer explained, as he handed a map to Green.

"Good work soldier, all forces stay on high alert if Zan returns." Green ordered.

"What do you plan to do big guy?" Rouge asked Green.

"Well I'm going to leave Nicolas on lookout for Zan, then I'm going to see if Sonic and his team need any help with Zan. Dragons aren't easy to take down, you need to keep an eye on the Overlanders until I get back." Green said as he dashed off as fast as he could, in order make it too the island that G.U.N spoke of earlier.

Nicolas was busy on look out when Green left, he was dedicated too his work and made sure he had his sensors ready. Green arrived at Pyro Island by using a G.U.N jet, by the time he made it Paladin Team Sigma-Alpha 2 and the G.U.N troops under their command, shot at the entrance of the cave Zan retreated into. Sonic, Tails and Bunnie made it into the forest of the island with Dulcy the dragon, Green landed the jet on a carrier and then met up with the Freedom Fighters.

"Sonic, Tails, Bunnie, Dulcy!" he said with excitement.

"Hey Green, long time no see." Dulcy said weakly.

"Likewise Dulcy..." Green said, but then he noticed that Dulcy wasn't cheerful like she usually is. He then said to Sonic, "Sonic...what's up with Dulcy?" he asked.

"...well...Dulcy has been through a lot because of Zan." Sonic said.

"Did he hurt her?!" Green asked.

"He sure did sugar, it turns out that no good vermin was..." Bunnie decided to tell Green away from Dulcy, she then finished her conversation "he was Dulcy's abusive boyfriend, she's been hurt pretty bad by Zan both physically and emotionally." Bunnie said.

Upon hearing this Green's fingers tightened into firsts, he then walked away and got into a G.U.N boat. He got on to Pyro Island, meanwhile his friends who were still on the G.U.N carrier were in the med bay recovering from their experience. The Freedom Fighters wondered where Green was, and what he was doing but none of the G.U.N troops knew exactly where he was. Green made his way to the entrance of the cave Zan was buried in, he then used his Sonic Spin move too dig into the cave, he dug until he found Zan who was surprisingly still alive. But the dragon was crushed by boulders, he tried in vain to lift himself up but the aggressive dragon was stuck.

"My how the mighty have fallen." Green said to Zan as he stood on a boulder, near the entrance of the hole he dug.

"Another one of those filthy hedgehogs! What are you doing here? Who are you?" Zan demanded.

"I am Green the Hedgehog, but in a past life you might've known me as Nazo the Hedgehog." Green said, he had his fists to his sides ready to strike when the time was right.

"Nazo? That word in Japan means mystery or mysterious from what I've heard, but you can't be him...he glows platinum with power greater than that of anyone other than dragons like me!" Zan roared, but this made more rocks fall on to him.

"I assure you I am Nazo, but call me Green...as you can see I have many powers that put dragons to shame...I may have only one Chaos Emerald with me now...but with all of them my true power is revealed." Green said as he showed the Green Chaos Emerald, he found the Green Chaos Emerald shortly after he returned from the ARK after the incident with Shadow.

Zan couldn't believe this, but he knew all too well it was the truth because dragons can sense if someone is lying. "You speak truth...but that is impossible...you are small...you are weak...and not a dragon." Zan said.

"You are a mean and cruel creature Zan, even to your own kind..." Green said as he ran super-fast, he then jumped and landed on Zan's snout.

"You mean Dulcy...ha! She is small...she should've learned how too..." but before Zan could finish his sentence, Green was shaking with anger and his aura was glowing black and interrupted the dragon.

"You have no right whatsoever to treat another living being or creature the way you have, I hate creatures and scum like you. You think you can do whatever you want, however and whenever you want to whoever you want to do it to. Life doesn't work that way Zan, and you have forfeited your life, especially when you crossed the line by attacking my home city of Station Square. And most of all for being an abusive piece of slimy trash towards Dulcy, you didn't deserve to know her." Green said as the iris and pupils in his eyes seemed too fade, leaving only the whites of his eyes.

"And what gives a lesser being like you the right to tell me what to do, you're just like Sonic...AHHHHHHHH!" before Zan could finish his sentence, Green pulled a sword and charged it with the darkness of his aura and stabbed Zan right between his eyes and continued to stab Zan.

"No I'm not like Sonic, unlike Sonic, I'm willing too not hold back. And if I were like him I never would've come down here, just to have the personal pleasure of ridding the world of slime like you...and unlike Sonic...I sometimes fall too the desires of my dark side." Green said as his aura went back to normal, his eyes went back to normal as well. He left the sword in Zan's head, he then made his escape from the hole and then he threw a grenade into the hole he made which made sure Zan was dead and buried.

Green meditated for a few minutes after this, and then he went back to the boat and used it to get back to the G.U.N carrier. He didn't tell anyone about what he did to Zan, he knew he needed to make a call after everything was settled with the Overlander refuges.

Once Green returned and all the G.U.N Troopers were informed in the status of Zan, they were called back to H.Q by Commander Hugo Brass. Commander Hugo Brass currently held the second highest command in G.U.N, he was once the leader of G.U.N but after Commander Abraham Tower proved a better leader. Hugo Brass was replaced by Abraham Tower, but still got too be in the ranks of G.U.N due to his outstanding records as well as his loyalty to G.U.N and the United Federation.

Green went to oversee the Overlanders transaction into Station Square, it was hard because when Nicolas and Green checked on the people it was confirmed that they all had suffered from mild radiation poisoning thanks to Neo Dr. Eggman. "It's sad all these poor people had suffered because of Julian." Green said to Nicolas.

"I agree...I can't believe that mad man would attempt to kill and in a way kill members of his own family." Nicolas said.

"I know what you mean...it says on the list a member of his family is here." Green said as he looked over the list of Overlander names, Nicolas was in his holographic form while he walked alongside Green.

"Her name is Hope Kintobor, she's about...12 to 13 years old." Nicolas said.

"Can you lead me to her?" Green asked.

"Sure...but why do you want to meet her?" Nicolas asked his friend.

"Well...the kid has lost her kin, and what's more she is going to have to live in a city she doesn't exactly understand...least I can do is help her out." Green said to Nicolas as they went to see Hope.

Nicolas showed Green the way to the place where Hope was currently standing, she was alone and standing on a balcony looking outside at the Emerald Sea. Nicolas told Hope that she had a visitor, "a visitor?" Hope said, she was a bit confused that someone would want to pay her a visit.

"Yes, the visitor is a friend of mine named Green. He's an actual Mobian, unlike me." Nicolas said.

"Hello, my name is Green Hedgehog." Green said as he introduced himself.

"My name is Hope Kintobor." Hope said as she turned around, Green gasped and looked at Hope for a while and blinked too make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Maria?" he said as he looked at Hope, she looked a lot like Maria Robotnik in the eyes of Green. Which was true Hope is a young Overlander girl with blond hair and blue eyes, just like Maria in a way except Maria was a pure blood human. She was wearing a light blue hoodie, dark blue pants and shoes.

"Excuse me?" she said with curiosity.

"Sorry...you just remind me of an old friend of mine..." Green said with a sigh.

"Oh...hey you're a hedgehog just like Sonic, are you related to him?" Hope asked.

"...not to my knowledge, but he is a childhood friend of mine." Green said.

"Okay...do you mind if I ask why you're visiting me?" Hope asked.

"Well...let's just say I understand what you're going through..." Green said.

And so Green and Hope over the next few hours talked about their personal experiences in losing family, and having too relocate as well as being concerned with a new place. But Green recommended that Hope spent sometime in the Kingdom of Knothole, because the Mobians there were very peaceful and generally got along with each other. Green and Nicolas after reporting in with G.U.N on what happened, would take Hope to Knothole, upon her request.

After that Green and Nicolas made sure that there was peace between the Overlander refuges and the people of Station Square, Green paid a visit too Chris and her family, he had to make a call though in order to schedule an appointment for him and Dulcy to see a counselor. They had fun talking about good times they had, but Green was troubled when he got a new series of letters from his friends the next day.

"This is troubling news...especially in such short period of a time after we defeated Zan." Green said to Nicolas.

"I agree, I didn't think that the O.T.I.S. computer would do something this radical against the Eggman Empire." Nicolas said to Green.

"There's no time for us to lose, we have to get in contact with the closest G.U.N facility and do something before we run out of time." Green said as he placed Nicolas into his backpack, he then dashed off for city hall where there were tons of people from the press. Green and Nicolas got into city hall, where the mayor of Station Square, along with Commander Hugo Brass, the President of the United States and Christina Cooper his aide were in a meeting over the actions that O.T.I.S. took last night.

"I can't believe that O.T.I.S. would make such an attack without my authorization." President Bush said.

"Excuse me Mr. President, but Green and Nicolas are here." Christina Cooper said.

"Finally some good news." the mayor of Station Square said.

"Agent Green reporting in sirs!" Green said with a salute to Hugo Brass as well as the president.

"At ease agent." Hugo Brass ordered.

"We didn't get any notifications that you two would be here." the mayor said.

"I received an urgent message from Nicole this morning, she informed me that the Station Square, Outer Threat Immobilization System or O.T.I.S. computer launched nuclear missiles at Neo Dr. Eggman's city base of Robotropolis." Nicolas explained.

"Speaking of which why did the O.T.I.S. computer make such a call?" Green asked.

"We honestly don't know, a short while ago the Knothole Freedom Fighters gave us complete information on Neo Dr. Eggman. We told them that we'd send this information too Central City as soon as O.T.I.S. was done looking through it." the mayor said.

"I'm surprised that O.T.I.S. made such a call without my authorization, we never have had anything like this happen with O.T.I.S. in the thousands of years it's been up and running." President Bush said.

"Have you regularly checked too make sure that the system and its programs, have been kept taken care of properly?" Nicolas asked.

"Yes, we've always kept close watch on O.T.I.S. since the last great Kaiju war that happened 5.000 years ago." Hugo Brass explained.

"And the computer was programmed never too make an offensive strike, without authorization from the President of the United States or the President of the United Federation." Christina Cooper explained.

"Hmm...well we need to check on O.T.I.S. right now, Nicole told me that Sonic and Tails would take care of the missiles and Robotropolis." Nicolas said as he came to the conclusion that something must be wrong with the O.T.I.S. computer.

"Here's the location of O.T.I.S. agents, sonic speed to you both." Hugo Brass said as he handed Green a piece of paper with the location of O.T.I.S. marked on it.

"Thanks sir!" Green said with a salute as he took off with Nicolas.

The two made their way to the area where the O.T.I.S. computer was being held, Nicolas and Green did everything they could. But as they looked for an answer they found a strange nano-bot, the nano-bot was found close to the location of O.T.I.S.'s main control panel. Green came to the conclusion that someone must've hacked into the system using the nano-bot, Nicolas put the deactivated nano-bot into a special container and was already working on ways too adapt and make sure the nano-bot couldn't take over his systems at all.

Later at a G.U.N facility

"This thing hacked into O.T.I.S.?" the Commander said.

"Yes sir, and the nano-bot is of a design we've never seen before." Nicolas said.

"Thank goodness Sonic and Tails, were able to take care of the missiles...but I wonder how the shields of Robotropolis are still working after getting nuked." Green said as he was completely relieved after he got word from Nicole, on what happened.

"...this nano-bot is very interesting...it hacked into the Outer Threat Immobilization System within fifteen seconds flat...someone made a powerful program for this thing." Nicolas said.

"Let's just hope that we don't see any more of these nano-bots" the Commander said.

An unknown location

The robotic being who sent the nano-bot watched from the bionic eye of the small robot, and listened as the people he was spying on were speaking. "If only you knew Commander." the being said.

"Master...may I inquire as too why you launched the missiles at Robotropolis, and now have used your own technology in order to keep the shields of Robotropolis active?" Ergo the robot assistant asked.

"It's all part of my plans Ergo, soon Neo Dr. Eggman will make his move. And Green is due for an appointment soon, yet the threat of the aliens concerns me...but I know my old enemy Sonic will without a doubt save the world once again." the robot said in the darkness of the abandoned Egg Base he was in.

"I can't help but wonder the length of your plans, but who am I to argue with you?" Ergo said.

"Believe me Ergo...should I, by any slim chance fail. The other robot that Dr. Oliver Eggman, is working on will do so much, and I can plot in the shadows while all of our enemies slowly fall into my cleaver trap." the robotic being said as he got up and walked away, he knew that he needed too only wait for his plans to succeed.

Meanwhile at the G.U.N base

"Hmm...this nano-bot has a letter printed on it." Nicolas said as he did more scans on the small robot.

"What letter is it?" Green asked.

"It's...a 'C' ...maybe its unit C in a series?" Nicolas explained.

"Could be...let's make sure we get rid of this robot once we're done with it, and then we should keep an eye out for anymore nano-bots." Green said.

Elsewhere at the orbit of Saturn

"In order to make things clear once again my men, after we launch a drone fighter too level one of the human cities we shall launch the Quantum Dial at the south pole of the planet, and watch safely as those fools are destroyed." the Xorda Captain said to his men, as their ships were getting closer too Mobius day by day.

Quite an interesting series of events, what was that dark power Green used in order to kill the evil Zan? Who created the nano-bots and what is his plan? Will the heroes stand a chance against the Xorda when they arrive? What shall happen until they arrive? Find out as the story continues.


	3. Adventure 3

Adventure 3

An appointment

It had been days now since Zan attacked Station Square, Sonic, the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix had their hands full with so many events going on. Among these events was what seemed like the destruction of Robo-Robotnik mk II and Snively, but the two came back and Mammoth Mogul was making trouble yet again. While everyone was busy, Green took Rouge's advice and went to see a counselor. Because of everything that was going on with him emotionally since Shadow seemingly died after saving the world, Green still had his quills in the style of Shadow's while he went to see the counselor.

Green went to Soleanna where he had his appointment with a Mobian beach marten named Mathew, who's a counselor. Green waited an hour at the waiting room, because he arrived an hour early. When it was time he went in to meet Mathew, and he brought Nicolas in with him.

"You must be Green Hedgehog?" Mathew asked.

"Yes...I am..." Green said as he sat in a chair.

"I got word from one of my patients, that you've been having a hard time lately." Mathew said as he sat, Mathew was a brown beach marten who wore a pair of small glasses. He also wore a vest and pants.

"I'm glad Celia knows people around here...she told me that she was recommended to you when she was having trouble in her high school years." Green said.

"Yes, Miss Cheetah is quite a cleaver woman...now, what seems to be troubling you?" Mathew said as he sat and waited for Green to speak.

"Well...it started a very long time ago...but I should explain myself first, I heard that you've dealt with some extreme and unusual stories before and that you're very understanding with these stories...which is part of the reason I came to see you." Green said as he stretched out.

"I've had my fair share of unusual tales, plus we live in an age where creatures like dragons and giant cyborg squids exist. I'm willing to listen to your tale." Mathew said, he spoke in a comforting tone the whole time he spoke with Green.

"Well...I was truly born twelve-thousand years ago in the time line of this Zone, I was born Nazo the Chaos that brings balance. I was born by being pulled out of the Chaos Force, I was pulled out by Chaos himself. At first I was formless, I appeared as a liquid like creature with green glowing eyes and I glowed platinum. After a thousand years went by I finally took shape, I was meant to take on the shape and form of a Mobian Hedgehog because Chaos had plans for the Hedgehog race of Mobians. Being born from the Chaos Force itself, I had all of the powers of chaos at my control. I could travel through dimensions and time as I saw fit, but in spite of all my power I had to take orders from Chaos and the one true God that created the Whole of Creation." Green said as he was recalling his past as Nazo, but he was starting to recall where his feelings of not wanting to lose people all began.

"I've heard word of you being the Chaos demi-god like being called Nazo the Hedgehog before, why were you named Nazo when it means mystery of mysterious in Japanese, it can also mean enigma, riddle or puzzle from what I've researched." Mathew asked.

"Because it was meant to be a reference to my nature whenever I was Nazo, and to give more of a chill. I mean the word Nazo sounds chilling and powerful next to words like mysterious, mystery, enigma, and riddle and of course puzzle." Green claimed.

"I see, but when what's troubling you?" Mathew asked.

"...well that's why I'm giving my back story in short first...you see I've died six times in the past, the first time was when Nazo destroyed an entire multiverse. But after that Chaos tasked me with living more like a mortal in the second life onward, so I at first reluctantly followed his words. But as time went by I came to care deeply for the first people I called friends, but a great war broke out. And I lost everything before I died a second time, I argued with Chaos when I was reborn into my third life. I argued why he wanted me to live like a mortal, only to see everyone I care so much about...just one way or another...fading from the mortal realm...but he told me it was to teach me how precious and important life is, at least for the most part. I tried very hard to move on...and I have...I even once found love with a lady who was mostly immortal like me...you see even when so many people were against my love, the feelings I felt were mutual and I had so much meaning with her. Even when so many people, were against the thought of us being a couple. But...because of my powers and responsibilities as Nazo, I was called away from my love. And in time I lost even her, my powers have taken me to so many places where my true age is one-billion years...in my last life I met Maria Robotnik, and I swore that I wouldn't let her die...I didn't want to ever lose anyone ever again..." Green was breathing hard as he was summoning the courage he needed to process the feelings he was feeling from his memories.

"So since your father wanted you to understand mortal life better, you've been suffering from loss of life?" Mathew asked.

"Yes...and...within these past couple weeks I have lost a few dear and good friends of mine, Shadow, Dr. Nate Morgan, Knuckles...their all gone now..." Green said as he cried a little.

"I'm deeply sorry for your loss, it's never easy losing a loved one or someone close to you. Especially within such a short amount of time, I've noticed in this short amount of time we've spoken. That you care an awful lot about life." Mathew said.

"I do...all life is precious...even when a being is cruel their still a living thing, it's tricky trying to care for life...especially when there are so many evil people out there...but I tend to think about all of the good that has appeared in recent times..." Green said.

"Green you have a quality that not too many people have, you have empathy towards others. And that is a very wonderful quality, it is very difficult with trying to move on in life when you lose people. But if you don't give up on life, or on your family and friends and especially yourself you'll make it." Mathew said to his patient.

"Thank you...but...it's time that I explain why it was so hard on me, when I lost my friend Shadow..." Green said as he was wiping tears off of his face. "You see...Shadow was a good friend of mine back when he was created, it's hard for most people to comprehend or understand that just because something living was made in a lab. That it doesn't have any less of a right to live than a naturally born person, it's difficult with some machines and A.I's because of the fact their artificial in a different way. But there are in some rare cases ghosts in the machines, and on the subject of Shadow. He helped me to better understand life, when I learned about him surviving from what happened on the ARK. I felt so much excitement having someone from my old life, back in my new life. And when I suddenly and unexpectedly loss him...it felt like a piece of my own heart was ripped right out of me...but as usual I didn't feel like that until days after it happened..." Green explained.

"So for you, Shadow was like a member of your family that you thought died and came back to life only to die?" Mathew asked.

"...yes!" Green said as he broke out into tears, he cried for about an hour before he felt like talking again.

"I know what it's like losing a brother, but tell me what was it Shadow died doing?" Mathew said as he sympathized with Green.

"He died saving the world...and everyone in it good or bad..." Green said as he was wiping tears away.

"And that's one of the reasons why you need to be strong for Shadow, he wanted you and to have a world to live on." Mathew said.

"You're...you're right...he wanted the world to be a better place, in the hope that someday people could have a future that's wonderful." Green said.

"Green, I wish we could talk some more but our time is up." Mathew said.

"...thank you for your time Mathew, you've helped me...but..." Green wasn't sure what to say next.

"Would you like to schedule another appointment?" Mathew asked.

"Yes...I think that I'll need to see you for a while counselor." Green said.

"Take good care of yourself Green, please take as much time as you need to recover before going back into hero action." Mathew said as he guided Green to the main entrance of the clinic.

"Thank you Mathew, I'll see you again soon." Green said as he made new appointments with the receptionist.

Later that day Green met up with Celia the Cheetah, Mia the Salamander, Cutter the Black-Ant, Ra-Zor the Crow and a hippo named Hanna who was thin and fit. He spent a long time hanging out with his friends and Hanna, after many hours he and Nicolas went to the hotel room that they rented. He knew that he had to live life to its fullest, especially for Shadow.

Meanwhile at orbit around planet Mars

"Captain we have an unidentified living creature heading for us." one of the Xorda said to the captain.

"What dares to come towards us!?" the captain demanded.

"It appears to be a black and red Mobian Hedgehog, and it's changing to a gold color sir." the Xorda troop said.

"He'll wish that he didn't meet us, if he's coming for a fight." the Xorda captain said to his men as the Mobian Hedgehog headed for their ship.

Even heroes need a counselor in order to deal with the difficulties of life, but what's this about a black and red hedgehog?! Is it possible Shadow is alive?! Find out in the next chapter!


	4. Adventure 4

Chapter 4

The return of Shadow!

It had been awhile now since Green had come to Soleanna, for counseling in order to help with his mental health. As he spent time recovering though, Neo Dr. Eggman was making tons of trouble for Sonic and his friends. But one day something completely unexpected and wonderful happened... Shadow returned! Shadow was currently in Knothole after recovering from a nasty fall, when Nicole sent messages to Nicolas about this news he knew he had to inform Green.

Green was with Ra-Zor the Crow, Mia the Salamander and Cutter the Black-Ant, when Nicolas got the messages. Nicolas informed Green and the others on this news and they found it hard to believe, but nevertheless. Green decided to get into his home made biplane the Nimbus and asked his friends to join him. The trio joined up with Green and Nicolas, but by the time they were halfway to Knothole city. A telepathic alien transmission was being sent across the globe, from a spaceship that was attacking New Megaopolis.

"People of the planet Earth! We are the Xorda, and we are here for but one thing. The destruction of the entire human and Overlander races, we will not rest nor tire until the sins of these races have been repaid in blood." the Xorda captain said as he sent out his transmission.

"Great Scot! The Xorda are here!" Green shouted as he flew his plane.

"The Xorda?" Cutter said.

"The Xorda...I thought they were only myths." Mia said.

"Xorda have made their way to this planet as well yes?" Ra-Zor said questionably.

"I hoped that they wouldn't come back...but they did." Green said.

"Green, what are you talking about?" Mia asked.

"Well Mia, about two and a half weeks ago. I had gathered long range images of alien spaceships, and the spaceships match the description of the Xorda spaceships that the United Federation had warned its people about for some time. I got these images when I was hooked into the ARK of course, but we believed the Xorda were merely passing through our solar system and my reports were overlooked by Captain Westwood." Nicolas explained.

"I wish that I had some way to speak with the Xorda..." Green said.

"Green my friend, I know of easy fast way to speak with Xorda yes." Ra-Zor said.

"How?" the hedgehog asked.

"Use this stone I found on one of my travels, it will allow you to make a psychic link to someone yes." Ra-Zor said as he offered an artifact to Green.

"Nicolas can you take the plane while I try and make contact?" Green asked.

"Will do bro." Nicolas said as he took over the biplane.

"Alright...I need to focus..." Green said as he held the artifact and focused on making a psychic link with at least one of the Xorda, but the link wasn't formed with an alien presence on Mobius. It was formed with an alien located on a ship in orbit, around Mobius.

"I've detected a psychic presence on my ship, who are you and what are you!?" a Xorda demanded as it detected Green attempting to make a psychic link.

Green felt a little nervous in the presence of the Xorda, but he swallowed hard before he spoke "it is I, Nazo the Mysterious Hedgehog in my mortal body. In this life time this body is known as Green the Hedgehog, I'm here so I can barter and reason with you mighty Xorda." Green said in the psychic link with the Xorda on the ship, specifically the captain.

"Nazo? That is a name we've respected, but yet you look nothing like the legendary being of pure platinum." one of the Xorda said.

The Xorda scanned Green's mind several times and found out he was telling the truth, but they could also detect his intentions that were ultimately futile. "Nazo! How dare you attempt to meddle with our personal affairs!" the Xorda Captain shouted into Green's mind.

"What do you mean exactly? I'm here on a diplomatic negotiation with you...I want to speak for peace on behalf of everyone on my home world." Green said calmly.

However the Xorda were angered with his words, it reminded them of the ancient history which the captain witnessed himself when he was very, very young. "Silence!" the Xorda Captain shouted this, his shout was so powerful that Green almost lost his psychic link with the Xorda.

"Why are you angry? When all I offer is peace?" Green asked the Xorda Captain.

"We shall tell all of you! Especially as the creature called Neo Dr. Eggman, destroys are remote controlled ship." the Xorda Captain said in an aggressive tone, the next thing that happened shocked the entire world.

The Xorda transmitted a worldwide transmission to every single person, they sent the transmission into video monitors, any and all communications devices imaginable and into the very minds of every single sentient being living on the planet. "We are the Xorda! And we have returned to planet Earth so we can take our vengeance on the filthy human races that live here, you may argue with us claiming your world is called Mobius. But this is because of the series of events that have happened since we were last here over twelve-thousand years ago, we Xorda are war like in nature. But in spite of this we believed in diplomacy first, we sent a lone Emissary to your planet, he came by himself and hoped that peace could be negotiated between our races. The time we arrived in the Earth calendar was approximately 2037 A.D, and on that date a human man by the name of Ivan Kintobor and his team of scientists captured the Emissary and treated him like some kind of animal, without warning or any hesitation they dissected the Emissary alive. All of us that day felt the pain and heard the screams of the Emissary, due to our powerful psychic powers and bounds with each other. So by ancient laws of our people, for taking the life of a single Xorda Emissary, the entire human race would pay in the blood of seven-trillion of their species, which included everyone on the planet at the time. You see we knew you humans were too dangerous and aggressive to be reasoned with back then, but you wonder why your planet is called Mobius now and back then it was called Earth. It's simple, when the Emissary was sent. And entire fleet was nearby, we were ready to advance your people into the intergalactic societies but then disaster happened. We sought to bring swift justice to Earth and the humans living on it, our fleet went in and vaporized so many humans. We mostly used the powerful Gene Bombs to wipe the humans out by completely destroying them at the molecular level, molecule by molecule. We shot down many ships that tried to escape, but we noticed some of your airplanes crashed into mountains but thought nothing of it. Ultimately we left Earth barren, but as time went by. Those few creatures that survived our invasion, had thrived on the planet. Flora and Fauna returned, after taking a while to look into your planet's history we learned that many animals that survived the Gene Bombs were exposed to radiation and those that survived the radiation, rapidly evolved into mostly humanoid creatures called Mobians who named the planet Mobius, the first of these Mobians were the Mobosaurs but they lasted about a thousand years before they died from Chaos Emeralds landing on your planet, but still the Mobians survived and became the dominate new life forms from our work. Most of the humans that survived the attack suffered the reverse, rather than evolving the humans exposed to the radiation who lived de-evolved into highly aggressive and territorial cave men like creatures called Overlanders. But in spite of the twelve-thousand years we were gone, the humans and Overlanders are still trouble." the Xorda all sent out in their transmission, but then Green asked them a question.

"Why have you returned?" Green asked, the Xorda went on though.

"For those of you wondering why we have returned, it's quite simple...the Overlanders found us and led us straight to your world." as the Xorda were speaking many people around the globe were getting mixed feelings of dread and anger. "A city from the Overland called Megaopolis had sent three spaceships into outer space, an Overlander called Colin Kintobor was their leader. Two of the ships were all families and civilians with the exceptions of Colin and a couple guards, but the third vessel contained warriors. Some were the very best fighters of an event that happened on your world called The Great War, the leader of these warriors was Brutus Stronghold. The warriors invaded a planet that was inhabited by peaceful beings, however in their desires for a new home the warriors wanted to commit genocide on the planet. We however intercepted the Overlanders and put a swift end to them all, we learned of the other two ships and followed them to Mobius, they arrived almost a month before us, we gave Brutus Stronghold the pleasure of seeing his planet one last time before we killed him. And now we offer the Mobians of this world the chance, to join us and aspire to something greater while Mobius is destroyed." the Xorda said as they suddenly ended their transmission.

For some reason Green was able to hear Sonic's words from afar, and he said "I think I speak for everyone when I say. We'll never join you big ugly squids, and this is our world!" Sonic shouted, but his actions would have very serious consequences in months to come.

"Then so be it! You shall all die by the power of our Quantum Dial, it will rip a whole in reality and create a black hole on your planet. We've launched it at what you call the Southern Tundra, try and stop it if you can." the Xorda screamed out as the Xorda Captain gave his final word before he forced a break in the psychic link Green formed.

Green's vitals went crazy when Nicolas kept an eye on them, Green screamed loudly before he dropped Ra-Zor's artifact and he began to breathe hardly. "Green are you alright?" Mia asked.

"No...I'm...not...! The Xorda...the aliens...they've launched the Quantum Dial...we have to stop them, and fast." Green said as he quickly recovered. He then took out the handheld computer that Nicolas was found in, he then pushed a lot of buttons and moments later the X-Tornado came by to pick everyone up. "Hop in everyone! We need to travel as fast as we can to the Southern Tundra, aka the South Pole! We can't let the Xorda win, for the sake of our world we must hurry." Green said as his friends hopped into the X-Tornado.

"I'll send the Nimbus back home." Nicolas said as he activated a special auto-pilot for the Nimbus.

Within an hour Green and his friends arrived at the Southern Tundra, they landed several miles away from the massive Xorda weapon. "Any reason we've stopped so far from the Quantum Dial?" Cutter asked.

"Because I know the Xorda, from my time as Nazo. And I know that when anything mechanical reaches that thing it'll instantly fall apart, and it can't be stopped by most weapons...but if we do it right...a ground assault will stop it." Green said as he panted.

"Then we have no time to lose friends! We must save world for our lives and for the money yes!" Ra-Zor said.

"I won't lose Mobius after being asleep for a thousand years." Cutter said.

"With so much to learn, there's no way I'm allowing the Xorda to destroy our history." Mia said.

"It looks like we aren't the only people with the same idea." Green said as he saw tons of people from the various races on Mobius, he was shocked when he saw Shadow. "Shadow..." Green said.

"We remember we have a mission!" Nicolas said as he noticed his friend was somewhat lost in thought for a moment.

"Right...I can be grateful...for...we have to do this everyone! Let's save our world." Green said as he and his team went to join up with the rest of the people of Mobius.

"I'll continue to call in for help and try and scan for weaknesses." Nicolas said as he witnessed from afar one of Neo Eggman's giant robots fall apart upon getting close to the Quantum Dial.

The various humans and Overlanders and Mobians, as well as some Mobini were all ready for the greatest alliance to stop a common enemy. As Green got there, he noticed Sonic and Sally giving a speech of motivation. Green knew he too had to give such a speech to help with the entire assembly, "people of the planet Mobius! I am Green the Hedgehog, though many of us are strangers, and some of us our enemies and other friends or allies. We have gathered here today for a common cause, to save our world from destruction." Green caught the attention of everyone that Sonic and Sally couldn't, many people looked to him and many wondered who he was but a good many knew who he was.

"Who's that guy?" someone said.

"That's Green the Hedgehog! Haven't you heard? He's the hero of Station Square and many of the islands out there." another person said.

"Though we are divided by race, and by country, and nation we still are people of Mobius. This is our world, our home, and home to everyone who peacefully wishes for it to be their home. Today we shall put every single pity difference, and major differences aside for the common good of saving our world and every single living person and thing on it. We shall show the Xorda, that we will not die today...today is the start of the greatest alliance ever on Mobius. Though we may go our separate ways tomorrow, today we shall be people united for the common good. What say all of you?" Green shouted out, everyone was ready to fight to save the world. "Alright then people...let's do it to it!" Green yelled as everyone charged for the Quantum Dial.

As the people charged a Mobian fox tripped, Green helped her quickly. "Thanks for the save." the vixen said.

"No problem...wait...who...are you?" Green asked the Mobian fox.

"I'm Fiona Fox...oh my...you...but..." then they both said "it's you!" and after that Fiona said with shock and surprise "Green!? It's really you?" and Green then said.

"Yes...Fiona...it's me" and the two paused for a moment that felt like forever as people charged by them and towards the Quantum Dial in hopes of saving the world.

Shadow the Hedgehog lives! Fiona Fox has returned! The fate of the world rests on the ultimate alliance on Mobius in forever! Stand by and be ready for the epic conclusion to phase 1 of Green Adventures 2.5 Next time!


	5. Adventure 5

Adventure 5

The Fight for Mobius has a high price

Fiona and Green had some many questions, people rushed by them to try and make their attack run on the Quantum Dial while they were paused. "You're here to save the world to?" Green asked after a long pause between him and Fiona.

"Yeah...mostly to save myself though." Fiona admitted.

"...then...let's do it to it! And ask about each other later!" Green said as he and Fiona charged, Green could already see Tails and the other Freedom Fighters, as well as G.U.N forces led by Paladin Team Sigma-Alpha 2 and Rouge the Bat, he could see the Fearsome Foursome. The Chaotix, Big the Cat an old friend of his, his dear friend Dulcy the dragon, a monkey riding on a cloud that matched the description of a being known as Monkey Khan who fought Sonic at one point but is currently an ally. He also saw other various Freedom Fighter cells coming together into the fight including the Secret Service under the leadership of the skunk Geoffrey St. John. Leading the charge was Sonic, Sally and Shadow. Green also saw what looked like Mina Mongoose an old friend of his who was his first love, but he hadn't seen her in real life for years but Sally sent him a photo upon request.

Even more impressive was the sight of the Dark Legion and Overlander troops rallying with everyone else, never before had Green seen such a site in his life. Nicolas was recording the entire event from a safe distance since technology that got to close to the Quantum Dial would stop working and fall apart. The massive machine had serious defenses on it, it fired shots at the incoming armies. Thankfully everyone was able to take cover from the fire, the cannons were meant to keep anything from getting close and not to necessarily kill because the Xorda viewed it as unnecessary. "We've got to get that thing's defenses down." Green said to Fiona, he ran at a normal pace so she could keep up with him.

"How do you plan on doing that? Blowing it up from the inside?" Fiona asked.

"That's it! Say Fiona are you good with machines?" Green asked.

"I've broken into tons of places, and worked on all kinds of machines, this thing has nothing...!" Fiona said as Green picked her up like how a gentleman is shown to pick up a lady, he then dashed toward the machine while carrying her. Fiona loved the feeling of Green running super-fast, she had never known his speed was this fast. She heard about it, but didn't expect it to be like this. It was a wonderful feeling for her, the wind rushing past her and the rush from the speed, it was something that Fiona had never felt before and she wanted to continue feeling it.

"Hang on tight, I haven't had much practice with what I'm about to do." Green held on tight to Fiona and went into a ball, she held on to him from within the ball and he made a Spin Dash. They shot by the laser defenses super-fast, Fiona didn't like the feeling of rolling and spinning a lot but thankfully it was short because Green came out of the ball he rolled into and he tossed Fiona toward a railing, she saw it and grabbed on to it fast and offered to help him up.

"Come on Green!" she yelled out, as Green jumped and Fiona lifted him up on to the railing.

"Nice work Fiona, I'm glad everything worked out for step one of the plan." Green said as he made sure he and Fiona had a firm grip on the sides of the Quantum Dial.

"How did you know I was going to offer you help? Or that I'd catch on to the railing?" Fiona asked.

"...I didn't know you would...well not exactly...I made calculations in my mind, and luckily everything hit the mark. Now once we find a railing...at just the right point..." Green said as he was calculating in his mind one of the best walls to try and cut through, after he and Fiona side-walked across railing for several minutes he jumped back and then used a Homing Attack and within seconds he cut a hole right into the Quantum Dial. Fiona followed him into the hole, he and Fiona were surprised to see all of the inner workings of the Quantum Dial from their point of view, and it was massive. Easily as big as the inside of the original Death Egg, Fiona and Green went into main defense grid and were going to shut it down.

"How do you know where we need to go?" Fiona asked.

"...I just have a feeling...call it a sixth sense...and if we smash this place up we can get the defenses offline." Green said, but before he or Fiona could do anything a burst of green light went off inside the Quantum Dial, and the entire defense network for the machine was offline. But the main systems that were getting the machine ready to create the black hole, were still fully functional.

"What was that?!" Fiona shouted.

"I don't know...but I feel a familiar...and warm presence..." Green said with a smile, he felt the power was Chaos Energy in origins, and he had a feeling it was one of his friends.

Soon Fiona and Green knew they had to locate the main controls for the weapon, in order to disable it fast. As they made their run for the controls, an old friend of Green's came out of the blue! "Green!? What are you doing here?!" Knuckles the Echidna said from out of the blue.

"Knuckles?! I should ask the same...but I guess it's to save the world from the Xorda." Green said as Knuckles joined him and Fiona.

"I see...you should know that Sally and Sonic are close to the main controls for this thing, we'd better get out fast." Knuckles said as he led them toward a wall he was planning to break through.

"Green...whose this? And by the way did you change your hair style? Doesn't look the way I heard it was." Fiona said as she just now noticed Green's quills/hair was in a different style.

"I changed my style while I was mourning over the loss of Shadow, but since he's back I don't need to keep it this way for much longer. And this big guy is my childhood friend Knuckles the Echidna, he's among the last of the Echidnas people commonly see." Green said as he watched Knuckles easily break through a wall using his firsts, but his hands hurt afterwards which was unusual.

The group made their escape to the outside and witnessed everyone combining their attacks on a single area, this caused a series of small explosions within the Quantum Dial. Foreseeing that it could blow up any minute, Green shouted for everyone to fall back as loud as he could and told people to pass it on. Everyone within minutes ran away from the machine and they felt the entire ground shake as The Quantum Dial subsequently imploded when Sonic used his super speed to reverse the direction of its internal gears and the nightmare doomsday device was gone. Everyone cheered loudly across the Southern Tundra, "We did it!" Fiona shouted with joy as she began to dance with Green.

"We all did it sister..." Green said.

"...right...we've got a bit to talk about." Fiona said, soon the X-Tornado came zooming by and Nicolas jumped toward Green while in his hologram mode and he hugged his adopted brother.

"You were all wonderful!" Nicolas said, but Knuckles noticed Sally was all by herself so he went to check on her.

"Nicolas, keep an eye on Fiona. I've got some stuff to take care of." Green said as he followed Knuckles.

"Sally...what's wrong?" Knuckles asked.

"...where's Sonic?!" she said.

"Isn't he here?" he asked.

"Sonic was right in front of that thing...when he inverted the gears..." Sally said slowly.

"...Sally...you don't mean that..." Green said as he slowed down upon hearing that.

Soon everyone in the area looked for Sonic, but after several minutes it was suggested by G.U.N that they had to accept the fact that Sonic more than likely made the ultimate sacrifice to save the entire world. "He was a brave hedgehog..." Shadow said.

After a while Green pulled himself together, he was glad to see Shadow and he left Knuckles to comfort Sally. The other members of her team stayed together, "Shadow!" Green said with excitement.

"...do I know you?" Shadow asked the green hedgehog.

"...Shadow it's me, Green! Don't you remember me? We were on the ARK together." Green said to his friend, Shadow felt slightly uneasy looking at Green while he had his current hair/quill style because it was a lot like Shadow's.

"...I..." Shadow looked at Green, and after a while he recalled images of him and Green as friends fighting side by side but not too much. "...remember you..." Shadow said.

Green hugged Shadow and cried as he explained how much he missed his friend, "I'm glad to be alive to...but now that I've saved the world from those who intended to destroy it...what should I do..." Shadow said after he pushed Green away.

"...I could help you out Shadow, that's what friends are for." Green offered.

"...sorry, but I need to be on my own. I'll see you around though...Green the Hedgehog." Shadow said as he dashed at super speeds away from Green.

"I'm glad at least you're alright old friend..." Green said with a tear of joy in his eyes.

After a while all of the armies in the tundra went their separate ways, Green was able to reunite with a lot of old friends of his including Max the Echidna who helped rally the Dark Legion forces and got them to cooperate. Mark the Chameleon was there as well, he helped rally some ninjas that left as soon as the machine was destroyed. Marie the Hyena and Hanna the Hippo were there as well, once Green and all his friends as well as the various Freedom Fighter cells gathered together. They made a small memorial for Sonic at the place where the Quantum Dial was, Knuckles explained how he was able to suddenly come back to life after he had died in a series of events involving Neo Dr. Eggman, but he was now alive but weakened and lost most of his powers. The Chaotix made sure that they would take good care of Knuckles and help him with his duties, "Mina...is that really you?" Green asked Mina Mongoose when he was finally able to talk with her alone.

"Green?! Is that you?" Mina asked.

"It is." Green said with a smile, the two old friends were happy to be reunited.

"Where have you been all of these years!?" Mina asked.

"Busy as ever...I got letters telling me what happened to you from my friends, sorry about your mom." Green said as he hugged Mina.

"Oh...thank you for your concern...but mom is back now, thanks to those aliens called Bem she's normal again!" Mina said with excitement.

"...oh! Right! I completely forgot that the Freedom Fighters wrote about the Bem, I'm glad they stopped people from getting Robotized again, and the Robians are back to normal...except for Jules." Green said.

"...indeed, say is that fox girl your girlfriend?" Mina asked as she looked at Fiona who was with Nicolas and they were talking.

"Um...more of an adoptive sister...her name's Fiona and she's an old friend of mine...Mina...um...would you like to chat sometime? Like send letters and such?" Green explained to Mina, he then asked her a question.

"Sure Green, I'd love that very much." Mina said as she hugged Green.

"Well I've got to take care of a lot of things, see you on the flip side okay?" Green said as he went to check on Fiona. And so, after everyone paid their respects for the fallen hero Sonic they returned to their homes. Green said he'd check in with each of the Freedom Fighter cells next week, and that he would take some of his friends to the Thorndyke mansion where they would surely be welcomed.

Fiona decided to stick with Green and Nicolas for a while, she agreed to tell them after a little while what had happened to her since Nicolette the Weasel. The adoptive mother of both Green and Fiona, had gone missing after a while. If you are wondering Fiona is red with a pale yellow front, muzzle and tail-tip. Her short hair is generally brown, though it sometimes ranges towards auburn and red and she wears a yellow bow on the top of it. She is currently wearing a yellow-orange zip-up bodysuit with a white stripe down the front and silver cuffs at the head, leg and arm holes. With this she wore matching boots and white gloves, and her hair was restyled from the style it was in when she was a child, thus making her ears visible currently.

Two days later while at the Thorndyke mansion, Green had decided to talk with Fiona some more after he had changed his hair style back to its normal look he typically had. "So Fiona, you mentioned that you've thought about joining the Freedom Fighters? Specifically the Knothole Freedom Fighters that Sonic...was in." Green said to her.

"Yeah...you see when he and Mighty escaped from that prison all those years ago...I thought he was selfish and left me on purpose...but after seeing him go the way he did...I think I may have misjudged him..." Fiona said as she moved her tail to the side as she sat down on the sofa.

"Mom said you had it hard..." Green said.

"Yeah I've had a very hard life so far, do you remember all those years ago when we were both imprisoned?" she asked.

"Yes those were terrible days...my own adoptive uncle sold me into slavery for Robotnik, and I was forced to work or else he threatened to terminate you. So I worked until I made the Auto-Automatons, he later transferred you to another cell and left me for dead. I made it out later...thanks to Nicolette, after she sent me away to live with the Wolf Pack. She came for you but by the time she found you, you already escaped and she decided to stick with you." Green explained a lot of stuff he knew about.

"Yeah...but shortly after you were saved, Sonic started a riot with Mighty the Armadillo and Ray the Flying-Squirrel. I was left behind and dug out of that cell, once I was free it was storming and Nicolette found me shortly after my escape." Fiona said as she was having a saddened look on her face from remembering the pain.

"Before you're willing to commit to the Freedom Fighters, why don't you stick with me and Nicolas? We are family after all." Green said.

"How are we family exactly? We aren't the same species." Fiona stated.

"True we aren't the same species, but Nicolette adopted us. It was a full on legal adoption with me for sure, and more of a companion adoption with you...but we both have no idea where are biological parents are. And Nicolette is missing...we're all we have left regarding family." Green said this, he was glad to have a family figure by his side again and wanted to spend time with Fiona before he had to go to work.

"Yeah well...your parents vanished when you were young...you lived in an orphanage for about four years and then Nicolette adopted you...me! Well my parents abandoned me! They left to save their sorry pelts!" Fiona said with anger in her tone.

"How do you know for a fact they did that?" Green asked.

"Well...they've never showed up for me...and..." before Fiona went on, Green went to her and said.

"Fiona...I understand, but we have each other now...can't we take a moment to be grateful for that?" Green asked with a smile as he held one of Fiona's hands.

"For a moment...sure...a moment that feels like eternity." Fiona said as she and Green leaned their heads against each other gently.

Later on the two and Nicolas would begin a few adventures, and keep the memories of Sonic alive. But the Xorda were not pleased with the Quantum Dial failing, and many forces were at work, many chaotic things are in store and the threat of the bigger and expanding Neo Eggman Empire is on the horizon!

Meanwhile at the Gimme Shelter, one of the newer hidden Egg Bases of the classic Eggman Empire controlled by Dr. Oliver Eggman.

"Is Sonic actually gone?" Decoe said.

"It certainly seems that way Decoe." Bocoe said.

"No fair! I had pranks planned out for him!" Bokkun shouted in protest.

"Hmm...we have to mobilize the Eggman Empire fast boys." Dr. Oliver Eggman said to his lackeys.

"Why doctor?" Decoe asked.

"Because the Neo Eggman Empire, is moving into one of my old territories and we need to show that faker what happens when he messes with the "real" Eggman!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said with a grin on his face, he planned to go to war with the new Neo Eggman Empire.

Fiona Fox and Mina Mongoose have come back into Green's life, Sonic seemingly dies to save the planet just like Shadow! With Sonic gone, who can stand against the Neo Eggman Empire? The two Egg Empires are going to war! Can the people of Mobius find hope with the iconic hero of the planet gone?! Next time heroes will rise! Fiona will make a choice for her future! Green will fight to save people from the Neo Eggman Empire! Green will aid the various Freedom Fighter cells across the globe that make their presence known! Hope Kintobor and Snively Robotnik are going to be reunited. What will Shadow do! And if Sonic is alive, where and when is he?!

Phase 1 is complete, and Phase 2 of Green Adventures 2.5 shall begin with the next story


End file.
